Who Are You?
by Falling For Kames
Summary: Kendall watches Carlos and Logan dance around each other everyday, which gets him thinking about whether he'll ever find someone some day. When James comes into Kendall's life involuntarily, Kendall finds out about a connection they have. Kendall finds out and knows that James likes him, so he takes a gab. Does he know exactly what he's getting into? Kames/Cargan slash M eventually
1. Crushes and Meeting Someone New

**Here's another improv story!**

Kendall smiled as he climbed out of his small Honda and approached his small raven haired friend. "Logie-bear!" he mocked and fisted bumped with Logan, ignoring the angry groan that emitted from the smaller male. "I'm straight and I'd prefer that everyone believe that," he hissed and shoved the blonde angrily. Before Kendall could respond, he heard a gasp and the thud of large feet. "SHIT!" Logan squeaked and fell to the ground. "Carlos!" The Latino giggled and stood up, reaching out a hand for Logan to grab. The raven haired boy scowled and grabbed Carlos' hand.

It was so incredibly obvious that Carlos liked Logan. The happiness that showed on the Latino's face whenever he saw Logan, the sadness at the end of the day when he wouldn't get to see him for another 16 hours. Even Logan looked like he enjoyed Carlos' presence. But he kept saying he was straight. _AHAHAHAHAHA, yeah right! _Kendall thought before frowning. _Will _I _ever find anyone? _

The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts as Logan poked him and mouthed 'Help me' and was tackled once again by the Latino. Kendall snickered and looked back up at the large high school looming up in front of them. The very top held a sign that read in large weather-worn letters "Sherwood High School."

Suddenly he heard a loud squeal and saw a small body dart forward from beside him, another small one chasing him at full speed. The blonde grinned and continued forward, ignoring the high speed chase that circled around him.

"CARLOS!" he heard a deep voice yell. A few seconds later he felt a larger body step up beside him and laugh. "The boy is an idiot," the voice bellowed. Kendall turned his head towards the larger male to see him staring right back intently.

The first thing that he noticed was the other boy's eyes. Hazel. Hair color? A beautiful chocolate color. Clothes? Sexy.

The blonde blinked at the beautiful male beside him before laughing awkwardly. "Eh.. Yeah.. He's certainly obsessed with Logan.." he responded. "L-Logan!" Kendall yelled, eyes still trained on the brunette beside him, who was watching Carlos.

A few seconds later Logan was speeding up in front of Kendall, stopping just in time to avoid knocking the blonde over, while Carlos leaped on top of Logan again and knocked Kendall over. The blonde shook his beanie covered head and groaned, "Oh fuck.."

Surprise filled Kendall when he saw the large brunette leaning down beside him, a look of concern on his face. "You okay?" he whispered and started to reach to stroke the blonde's cheek before his cheeks lit up red and he took Kendall's hand.

Both Kendall's and the brunette's eyes widened at the tingle that fizzled inside their arms. The smaller male smiled sheepishly as the brunette trained his gaze on their connected hands. After a few seconds, Kendall cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Kendall," he greeted and started to pull himself up. The taller male helped him up, seeming determined to help in some way. "The name's James." He replied softly.

Kendall smiled before noticing a small amount of dirt on his light green plaid shirt, frowning a little. "CARLOS, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I _MURDER YOU!_" James roared suddenly and Carlos came skipping up, Logan nowhere in sight. Seeing that James was about to blow up in Carlos' face, Kendall waved goodbye to the twosome and walked on, looking back to see James point at the ground and then at the blonde with harsh words leaving James' mouth.

Kendall smiled, admiring the extremely handsome tall brunette before looking forward again.

[~xHope you're liking it… Enough babbling! Back to the good stuff!x~]

Kendall stumbled down to the hallways to Algebra, about 10 text books littering his heavy backpack. "Ugh!" he groaned and threw himself at an empty desk in the small math room, hearing a loud giggle. "C-Carlos.." the blonde warned, a serious face directed towards the short Latino. Another loud gigle erupted from Carlos and Kendall cursed.

"Dude, seriously," Kendall hissed and the shorter boy giggled once again. "What the hell is so funny?!" the blonde scowled quietly and felt the Latino boy lean in.

"James likes you."

"H-Huh?"

"James. Fuckin'. Likes. You!" he nearly yelled in the blonde's ear. "Gad dammit Carlos, I heard you the first time.." Kendall scolded and held his ear. "Well you said wh-" "No time to babble." Kendall protested and slammed a hand against Carlos' mouth. _Wow. That beau- James.. Likes me.. _"Wait," the blonde murmured, eyes narrowing. "James is gay too? No way.. Not that hot piece of- Sorry.." the older male stopped and smiled sheepishly at the Latino, who looked horrified.

['Nother space filler~]

Kendall stuffed his face in his locker as he watched the pretty brunette boy walk back and forth down the hallway conversing with peers. _Good thing it's the end of the day.._ the blonde thought, forgetting that he probably looked pretty weird with his head stuffed in his locker. He suddenly felt a finger tap his shoulder and he shivered. James.

"Er uh.. Hi James.." came the blonde's muffled response, echoing inside the nearly empty locker. "Need some help there?" James inquired, "examining" Kendall's ass a little before gently laying his arms on the blonde's hips to get ready to pull his head out.

Kendall shivered severely at the touch on his hips, involuntarily bucking them slightly towards James. The brunette breathed in a sharp intake of breath before yanking the blonde towards him, Kendall ending up pressed against the taller boy's chest. They stayed in the intimate position for a moment before the shorter male realized what was happening and quickly hopped away, shutting his locker and turning back towards James.

"So.. Uh, What's up?" Kendall bursted, blushing slightly when the taller male shot him a smile. The blonde's hopes rose as he waited for James to say something.

"I wanted to ask you some thing, actually.."

**I know this is a terrible place to end it but.. Whatever. This gonna end up being a twoshot.**

**Cya!**


	2. Flustered

Kendall coughed as he leaned subconsciously against his locker, his feet shuffling in anxiety. The boy in front of him was beautiful but the blond had to remain composed.

"What is it, James?" The light question came out as more of an excited squeak, but Kendall tried to cover it with a cough and a kick against the locker behind him. He just wished the brunet would get on with it.

James smirked gently at the blond as he shifted toward him, his hand resting against the locker beside Kendall's head. A sneer formed on his face as Kendall blushed and looked away, his bushy eyebrows furrowing in embarrassment. The brunet couldn't help but blush also at the thought of flattering another guy, but he ignored the thought as soon as it came.

"You, uh, maybe," the anticipation that hugged the air was two much for the both of them, Kendall pressing himself against the locker as he finally got the courage to look up at James, and the brunet searching his hopeful emerald eyes. "Wanna go out to a movie?"

James bit his lip awkwardly and looked down to his feet, cursing the fleeting feeling that he should flee, although it was nagging at him persistently. Kendall smiled giddily at the offer and reached forward to settle a light hand on the brunet's hip, trying to ignore the doubt that James actually meant the offer.

"Like..." The blond trailed off and rolled his eyes suggestively. "A date?"

Maybe the moment had been a bit better if there weren't suddenly two bodies crashing into both of them, sending Kendall sprawling for the second time that day. Logan stood above the blond with an irritated, yet slightly excited, look, his hand reaching out for Kendall to grab.

"You two have _got _to stop making entrances like that," Kendall muttered and reached up to soothe his hurt shoulder. The blond's gaze subconsciously wandered in search of James, seeing that the brunet was once again being pissy with Carlos.

Pushing past Logan, Kendall raised an eyebrow at the staring contest that broke out between James and the peppy Latino and shook his head, breaking through the intense stare. "Hey, I'm fine, James is fine, Carlos and Logan are completely in love, whatever. Let's get over it."

Logan's hand colliding with the blond's head distracted Kendall, causing him to look back innocently. The rowan held a death stare at him, the smaller boy's hands tightening into a fist around the lips of his jacket. Even Carlos' stare weakened with James at the comment.

Kendall grinned cheekily and spun on his heel, prancing away, leaving two flustered boys and a partially confused James. The blond just couldn't get used to the look that clouded Logan's expression whenever someone mentioned his crush on Carlos.

"Woah, woah, slow your roll there, homeboy!" A slightly frantic called sounded from behind him and Kendall slowed a bit, his head turning to greet whoever dared to intrude on the great Kendall's roll. It was James whom decided to grace the boy with his presence.

"Oh, hi James..." A blush grew on the blond's face and grew flustered at the sight of James' smug grin, his step faltering suddenly. He was definitely butt-crazy crushing on this guy.

James' smiled shined brightly in Kendall's peripheral view as the blond looked away and hugged his arms closer to his body. Actually, every part of James seemed to shine. A day of watching out of the corner of his eyes began to grow on his actions and sights, and Kendall simultaneously loved it and hated it so much at the same time.

"Oh, uh, about that movie thing-"

"You mean date?" Kendall interjected quietly and a grin lit up his features a bit, the blond regaining confidence from earlier. The brunet's jaw flexed at the thought that Kendall seemed to immediately catch on that it was a date, his fingers fiddling with the seam of his jeans. All he could muster up was a nod at the blond before looking up, catching Kendall's sparkling gaze at him.

Before either could agree on anything, the bell rang above them and they both mentally cheered and sobbed, their emotions conflicting with their thoughts.

* * *

Kendall's eyes instinctively searched for James as he leaned against his small Honda Civic, instead of the normal searching for Logan's arrival from homeroom. The brunet was all his thoughts could gather all day and it was starting to irk the blond. He had only known James for a good six or so hours and Kendall was already flustered about him, and Kendall couldn't decide whether to love it or not; he shouldn't but it felt right.

A familiar head of dark hair came into view and Kendall smiled, although it wasn't the guy he wanted. Logan grinned at him and sped up, Carlos following closely behind him.

"Oh hi, Carlos?" The awkward greeting came out as more of a question as the Latino spun around Logan and bounced up beside Kendall, a bright smile on his face, as always. Logan caught the blond's gaze smiled cheekily, his dark brown eyes flickering to the playful Latino and back.

Carlos paused his bouncing for a moment to stuff his nose up to Kendall's ear, leaning up slightly on his toes.

"James is coming!" The shout to the blond's ear made Kendall flinch but he composed himself, trying not to look giddy as he leaned into his car more. Kendall couldn't deny that he was completely and utterly flustered as he almost desperately searched for James out of the corner of his eye in anticipation, but he also wanted to remain cool and collected and not wanting to be under James sweat body when he saw the brunet.

A roaring sound came from behind the three and they turned, being greeted with the sight of a motorcycle. The body that climbed off of it captured Kendall's attention more than the cycle and the blond and Logan met wild gazes for a moment.

The driver suddenly whipped his helmet off and gave the three a shining white smile, Kendall trying to not seem too impressed as he grinned inwardly. James' hazel gaze shifted to him fully and his gleaming smirk deepened, accented with a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

As James began strutting his way over, Kendall began to really notice the broadness of the boy's shoulders in the sunlight, opposed to earlier in the day when he could only focus on the brunet's basic masculinity.

James stopped in front of the pale blond, purposefully stand close, his chest centimeters from brushing Kendall's chest. A hard moved to rest behind the flustered blond, causing both to blush lightly.

"Like me now?" James whispered as he leaned in a bit to Kendall's ear. "Because I honestly have no idea how to really drive it." A smile graced his lips and he chuckled, beating his helmet against his leg lightly. He gaze told Kendall that he was joking.

"So how about that date?" The brunet shuffled a bit to lean away from Kendall. "Tonight at seven?"

Kendall beamed brightly at James and bit his lip, emerald eyes clashing with striking hazel eyes. A glance around told that there was no danger of Carlos or Logan attack and the blond glanced back at the brunet.

"Of course, James."

* * *

**Woot! So I FINALLY fucking updated this I am super excited. I'm getting my priorities straight.**

**By the way, thanks to Sassy Kames and Meli666 for reviewing and you other people for fave/alerting this and you guys now have what you wanted. I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**Please review, fave, and alert!**


End file.
